La Marque Des Ténèbres
by Sweety-Witches
Summary: Hermione a terminée Poudlard, a perdue Ron et Harry, est étudiante à l'université et a une petite fille blonde, pâle et avec un petit regard... arrogant. Couple Hermione? (facile à deviner). Je suis pas excellente pour les résumé, mais pour vous faire une
1. Révélations Chocs

**La Marque des Ténèbres**

Le titre a pas rapport avec l'histoire, mais j'aime bien ce titre. Je vais faire un court résumé: Hermione a terminée Poudlard, a perdue Ron et Harry, est étudiante à l'université et a une petite fille blonde, pâle et avec un petit regard... arrogant. Couple Hermione/Draco. Je suis pas excellente pour les résumé, mais pour vous faire une idée, lisez-là! Il y a quelque nom qui sont anglais alors, il y a un lexique des nom (pour le chapitre qui suit).

**LEXIQUE:**

Draco Malfoy-Drago Malefoy

Severus Snape - Severus Rogue

**CHAPITRE 1 - Les Révélations-Chocs**

Sur son lit, Hermione pleurait. Elle avait perdu du l'unique amour de sa vie. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Mais, personne n'est jamais certain de rien. Surtout si une personne s'en mêle.

Deux mois étaient passé depuis la mort de Ron, Harry avait essayé de la consoler, mais sans succès. Puis, Harry était mort lui aussi, peu de temps après. Avec Ron, elle avait perdue un ami et un petit ami. Avec Harry, elle avait perdue un meilleur ami et un confident. Maintenant, elle était seule. Plus personne pour l'aider à tenir le coup face à l'adversité. Elle se sentait complètement perdue.

La jeune fille avait maintenant terminée l'école. Poudlard lui semblait si loin, s'en était effrayant. Elle habitant en appartement depuis la fin de Poudlard. Hermione espérait revenir à ce moment-là, mais c'était impossible. Harry et Ron étaient morts et rien ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait tué Ron, lors d'une mission pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Par la suite, Harry était aussi mort pour le compte de l'Ordre. Beaucoup trop de gens était morts pendant une mission.

La jeune fille se rappelait les surnoms qu'elle avait eue à Poudlard. Des agréables: Mione, Hermy, Miss Granger. Et d'autres désagréables: Sang de bourbe, Mlle je sais tout et Granger. Maintenant, elle était Mlle Hermione Granger, étudiante à l'Université d'Oxford. Elle faisait son possible pour avoir l'air d'une jeune fille heureuse, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle voulait vivre une vie normale, loin du monde de la magie.

C'était le week-end et elle avait énormément de devoirs à faire, mais s'accordait quelques pauses lecture de temps en temps, pour ne pas devenir folle. Les matières à Poudlard étaient plus intéressantes que la littérature anglaise et les cours de langues dont son programme était muni. Elle avait fait le plus d'effort possible afin d'être admise dans cette université et elle ne voulait pas lâcher, maintenant son but atteint. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour finir son travail car, nous étions dimanche et il était 23h00. Hermione se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts, mais au bout d'un certain temps, elle s'endormit le nez dans ses livres.

Tôt le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla et constata, avec horreur, qu'il lui restait encore un peu de travail à faire. Elle se remit rapidement au travail et termina pile à l'heure de commencement des cours. Elle se dépêcha et arriva à l'heure à son cours. Durant son premier cours de la journée, elle se fit appeler pour se rendre à l'administration. Elle s'y présenta et la secrétaire administrative lui dit qu'un homme désirait la voir. Hermione se détourna et vit avec horreur l'homme qui voulait lui parler. C'était ...

''-Malfoy, dit la jeune fille, que me veux-tu. Il me semble que tu en as déjà assez fait!

''-Je dois absolument te parler Granger, dit Draco.

''-Alors, dit-elle, parle.

''-Allons autre pars, dit-il. Un endroit plus approprié à la conversation que nous devons avoir toi et moi.

''-Bon, dit Hermione, minute. Je reviens.

La jeune fille se précipita vers la secrétaire et lui dit qu'elle devait s'absenter pour quelque temps. Après, elle regarda Draco qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'amena dans une pièce abandonnée et il transplana, amenant Hermione avec lui.

''-Habituellement, dit-elle, nous ne pouvons transplaner que nous-même, pas avec une autre personne.

''-Je sais, dit-il. C'est un petit tour de passe-passe que j'ai appris avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

À ces mots, la jeune fille s'arrêta et regarda Draco avec une expression d'horreur au visage.

''-Le... Le... Tu sais qui..., dit Hermione.

''-Oui, dit Malfoy. Je suis à son service.

Il releva sa manche et Hermione découvrit avec stupeur la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Malfoy.

''-Oh Merlin, dit-elle. Pourquoi?

''-Mon paternel, dit Malfoy.

''-Je croyais qu'il était entrain de croupir à Azkaban? dit Hermione.

''-Oui, dit Draco, mais mon père est Mangemort et depuis que je suis né, je suis destiné. à suivre ces traces. Donc, le jours oú j'ai terminé mes études à Poudlard, un Mangemort m'a enlevé, torturé et livré au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

''-Mais, dit la jeune fille, c'est affreux. Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir? Que me veux-tu?

''-J'ai a te parler d'une prophétie, dit Draco, je suis certain qu'elle te concerne. A cause de Potter...

''-Il est mort, le coupa Hermione. Tu sais qui l'a assassiné? C'est un de tes petits copains!

''-Je suis désolé de la tournure qu'a prit les événements, dit Draco.

Hermione se tourna, s'effondra sur le sol et éclata en sanglot. Comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était, après tout ça.

''-Quelle est cette prophétie, questionna Hermione.

''-Celui qui combattra le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le vaincra, donnera naissance à un enfant qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur à tout jamais dit Draco. Voilà, c'est tout. Mon Seigneur craint beaucoup que cela arrive, il fera le maximum pour ne pas que ça arrive. Maintenant que Potter n'est plus là, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Il reviendra, plus puissant que jamais.

''-Si tu es avec Tu sais qui, commença Hermione, pourquoi prend-tu la peine de me le dire?

''-Parce que... murmura Draco, je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Mais toi, tu me détestait. Potter aussi et Weasley, je t'en parlerai même pas. En fait, oú est Weasley?

''-Mort, dit froidement la jeune fille. Il a été tué par un autre de tes petits copains. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

La jeune fille transplana, laissa Draco seul. Draco transplana lui aussi, mais dans l'appartement de la jeune fille. Il se cacha et attendit qu'elle ait terminé sa journée. Vers 16h00, Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il se mit derrière elle et mit sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

''-Ecoute, dit Draco, j'enlève ma main, seulement si tu me promet de ne pas crier.

La jeune fille lui fit un signe affirmatif. Il enleva sa main. et dit à Hermione de s'asseoir sur son lit, ce qu'elle fit pour ne pas le contrarier. Il avait des relation avec Voldemort et elle n'avait pas envie de mourir

''-Tout d'abord, dit Draco, je ne suis pas un Mangemort comme les autres... Laisse-moi finir. Je ne suis pas un Mangemort comme les autres, disons que je suis un Mangemort à l'entraînement, car pour être un vrai Mangemort, il faut 21 ans et je n'en ai pas encore 21. Presque, mais pas encore. Pendant que je suis encore à demi libre, je veux essayer de faire chuter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne suis pas un petit chien comme mon père, moi. Je n'ai aucun autre maître que moi.

''-Tu peux parler, j'ai terminé.

''-Dis au moins quelque chose, dit Draco. Ça me rend mal à l'aise de sentir le silence. Si tu n'as rien à dire, insulte-moi, comme au temps de Poudlard. C'est peu, mais quand même mieux que rien du tout.

''-Malfoy, dit Hermione, tu n'est qu'un... qu'un... sale Mangemort. Voilà, heureux?

''-C'était pas la réaction rêvée, dit-il, mais je vais m'en contenter.

''-Comment croyais-tu que j'allais réagir? dit la jeune fille. Peut-être que tu voudrais que je m'élance vers toi, que je t'embrasse et que je te dise merci? Non, je vais pas te remercier. Pas après ce que j'ai endurée durant toute ces années. Solitude, tristesse, haine, colère, envie irrésistible de meurtre. Oui, j'ai vraiment envie de torturer et de tuer Tu sais qui.

''-Je comprend ce que tu ressens, dit-il.

''-Ah, oui, dit la jeune fille, tu as perdu ta petite amie, ton meilleur ami et ton confident? Non, je ne crois pas.

''-Tu as raison, dit Malfoy, mais j'ai perdu quelque chose de pire. Moi, je me suis perdu moi-même en servant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne suis plus l'innocent et l'arrogant petit garçon de Poudlard. J'ai vu la mort, j'ai tué des gens et chaque fois que je pointais ma baguette sur un innocent, je fermais les yeux et je pleurais comme une mauviette. À l'intérieur, je ne suis pas un Mangemort, je suis une lavette, un petit garçon terrifié à l'idée d'être ce qu'il est et de voir ce qu'il aurait pu devenir si ça avait été autrement.

Hermione était bouche bée. Le garçon qu'il l'avait tant détesté et qu'elle avait détesté encore plus lui ouvrait son cœur. C'était complètement fou. Draco la regardait. Il ne détachait pas son regard, pas une seule seconde. Il l'a regardait dans les yeux. Il avait des yeux gris acier, des yeux tellement pénétrant que s'en était terrifiant.

''-Je suis désolé, dit la jeune fille, mais je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant.

''-Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, dit Draco, toi tu n'oses même pas me parler. Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Potter et Weasley. Il y a quelques mois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a envoyé pour t'espionner et te tuer.

''-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais? dit-elle

''-Je ne voulais pas, répondit-il, cela peut peut-être te surprendre, mais tu m'intimide. Tu était la seule qui me tenait tête à Poudlard. Moi, je suis rendu un homme et je ne peut même pas tenir tête à mon père qui est à Azkaban, tu te rends compte. Tu vois l'homme que je suis devenu. Un lâche, un moins que rien qui ne mérite même pas de vivre. Tu es à l'université et moi je suis un esclave. Tu vois la différence maintenant?

''-Cette prophétie, dit-elle, c'est quoi exactement?

''-En fait, dit-il, c'était supposé être Potter, mais il est mort.

''-Minute, dit-elle, à Poudlard, nomme-moi toute les personne qui ont combattu Voldemort et qui sont encore là pour en témoigner.

''-Hum, dit Draco, il y a toi, moi, Dumbledore, Rogue, la famille Weasley. Je sais qu'il y en a d'autre, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit toujours en vie.

''-Je vais y réfléchir, dit -elle, je vais téléphoner à la maison.

''-Mouais, dit le jeune homme.

Elle composa son numéro.

''-Maman, dit Hermione, passe-moi Lily. Bonjours, tu vas bien? Moi aussi je vais bien. Bien sûr, tu peux venir. Je transplane et je viens te chercher.

En un éclair, elle avait disparue. Elle réapparue quelques secondes après, avec une jolie petite fille dans les bras. C'est cheveux était blond, ça peau d'une blancheur de neige, ses yeux avaient la couleurs de l'acier et exprimait une certaine arrogance, bien qu'elle soit d'une gentille extrême (chose héritée de sa mère) Hermione la déposa par terre. (Note de l"auteure: Je sais qu'Hermione dis qu'on ne peut pas transporter plus d'une personne, mais admettons qu'elles aient pris un portoloin ensorcelé par Dumbedore pour se déplacer)

''-Bonjours monsieur, dit la petite fille, je m'appelle Lily et toi c'est quoi

''-Moi, dit le jeune homme, c'est Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, mais appelle-moi Malefoy.

''-Comme... commença Lily

Hermione mit une main sur la bouche de Lily pour l'empêche de faire une gaffe.

''-Malfoy, dit Hermione, je te présente Lily, ma fille.

Drago en resta bouche bée.

''-Ta fille? dit-il

''-Oui, dit Hermione, ma fille. Lily

''-C'est géniale, dit Draco d'un ton pas très convaincant.

Tout à coup, Lily rompit le silence.

''-Je ne connais pas mon papa, moi.

''-T'as de la chance, dit Malfoy

''-Pourquoi, demanda la fillette

''-J'aurais aimé avoir cette chance., répondit-il simplement

Puis, s'adressant à Hermione

''-C'est pas Potter?

''-Non, dit-elle

''-Weasley alors? dit Drago

''-Non plus, dit-elle. Ce n'est ni un ni l'autre. C'est quelqu'un d'autre.

''-D'accord. dit-il

''-Tu sais, dit-elle, lorsqu'elle est née, Harry a découvert qui il était. Quand Ron l'a apprit, il a failli faire une syncope.

''-C'est si pire que cela? dit-il

''-Bof. dit-elle .

''-Est-ce que Lily sait qui il est? dit-il

''-Non. dit Hermione, je ne sais pas s'il le voudrait. J'ai montré à Lily une photo de lui jeune. Elle garde la photo sous son oreiller à la maison. En fait, je lui ai aussi parlée de lui. C'est comme si elle le connaissait.

''-En ce qui concerna la prophétie, est-ce que c'est possible que l'enfant en question soit déjà né? dit-elle.

''-Oui, dit-il. C'est possible. Mais il faudrait qu'avant leurs morts, Potter ou Weasley aient eu le temps d'en avoir. Pour Dumbledore et Rogue, je suis pas sûr, mais je crois pas qu'ils aient des enfants. Il y a peut-être les Weasley...

Soudain, Lily s'avança vers eux et dit :

''-Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez de très beau cheveux.

''-Merci Lily, dit-il, j'aime bien tes yeux.

Lily éclata d'un rire profond et dit:

''-Nos yeux sont pareils.

''-Nos cheveux aussi. dit Draco

Il se releva et regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Cette dernière fuyait son regard.

''-C'est vrai, dit-il en s'adressant à Hermione, comme cela se fait-il?

''-Tu n'est vraiment pas vite, dit Hermione, je crois que tu redoute l'évidence même.

''-Mais... mais...mais, dit-il, comment cela se fait-il?

''-C'est une longue histoire, répondit-elle.

''-J'ai tout mon temps. dit-il

''-Moi non, répondit Hermione, elle va à l'école, sous le nom de Lily Malfoy Granger

Drago avait la bouche ouverte depuis un bon moment, lorsque Lily lança:

''-Ferma ta bouche, tu vas attraper des mouches. Tu as l'ai d'un gros poisson.

Il regarda celle qui était sa petite fille et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire en coin.

T''-u veux dire, dit-il, que je suis son père?

''-C'est ça. répondit-elle

''-Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas ça. dit-il, Tu en es bien certaine?

''-Oui, dit-elle, la date de sa naissance et de cette nuit-là concorde bien. Donc, j'ai ai conclu...

''-Qu'elle était de moi. termina-t-il

''-Oui, dit-elle, c'est à peu près ça. En plus, votre apparence physique est semblable. Cheveux blond, peau pâle, yeux gris acier qui vous transpercent du regard, regard glacial...et elle peut parfois être d'une arrogance comme je n'en ai pas connu depuis... toi.

Draco baissa les yeux vers la petite fille et la regarda longuement. Il remarqua, en effet, plusieurs points communs entre lui et Lily. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait une fille. Lui qui se croyait un salaud fini et sans avenir. Peut-être en avait-il, après tout. Si Lily existait, il y avait de l'espoir pour lui aussi. Un frisson le secoua.

''-Tu as attrapé un rhume? dit Lily avec un regard inquiet.

''-Non, dit-il, je suis en pleine forme. En tout cas, autant que je puisse l'être.

Il vit que Lily regarda son bras. Il remarqua que sa manche était toujours relevée depuis qu'il l'avait montré à Hermione et que son tatouage était à la vue de tous.

''-Tu as un tatouage? lança Lily

''-Oui, dit-il avec dégoût

''-Wow, dit Lily, que tu est courageux. Je peux le voir.

''-Je ne l'aime pas, dit Malfoy, il représente ce que je vais devenir. Un avenir que je veux oublier.

Malfoy lui parlait comme si elle était une adulte, mais elle n'était qu'une petite fille. La petite eut une mine déçue et quelques larmes apparurent au coin de son oeil droit. Lorsqu'il vit cela, Malfoy se rattrappa:

''-Mais je peux te le montrer quand même, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Lily fit un grand sourire à Draco. Draco remonta sa manche, se baissa et montra le tatouage à Lily. Elle approcha son doigt et le toucha. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Draco.

''-Merci. dit la blondinette.

''-De rien, dit Draco,

''-Va jouer maintenant, dit tout à coup Hermione, je dois parler à Malfoy.

Lily tourna les talons et couru jusqu'à l'extérieur de la chambred'Hermione. Hermione la regardait aller puis, ce tourna vers Drago et lui lança un regard triste et brouillé.

''-Pourquoi avoir attendue si longtemps pour me dire que j'avais une fille? dit Draco

''-Pourquoi tu n'est pas venu me voir avant? répondit Hermione

''-Je ne pouvais pas, dit-il, et tu sais pourquoi. Si il avait su ce que j'éprouve, tu serais morte. Et s'il avait su pour Lily, elle serait morte, elle aussi. Maintenant que je l'ai, je ne veux en aucun cas la perdre. C'est la seule chose que j'ai fais et dont je suis fier.

''-Je comprend, dit-elle, mais as-tu pensé à moi? Quand j'ai su que j'était enceinte, je me suis sentie... perdue. Je me suis souvent réveillée, la nuit et je pensais à toi. Je pleurais. Mes parent ce demandaient pourquoi j'étais comme ça, je ne leur ai jamais dis que tu étais le père de Lily. C'était assez dur comme ça pour mes parent. Surtout qu'ils ont entendu parler de toi. Harry et Ron ne te portaient pas dans leurs coeurs.

''-Pour eux, dit-il, tu es certaine que ce n'est pas pour toi?

''-Je n'en sais rien, dit Hermione, tout est mélangés dans ma tête en ce moment.

''-Bon, dit Draco, je dois partir, j'ai rendez-vous avec d'autres Mangemorts. Mais demain, on peut se voir?

''-Oui, répondit Hermione, mais pas longtemps. J'ai promis à la petite de faire quelques chose avec elle. Je vais à Pré au lard avec elle et...

''-Ne vas pas à Pré au lard demain, dit Malfoy en lui coupant la parole, ce serait trop dangereux.

''-Pourquoi? le questionna Hermione

''-Nous allons faire une descente là, dit-il, je ne voudrais pas être dans l'obligation de vous tuer. Promet-moi de ne pas y aller. J'irai avec vous plus tard, si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

''-D'accord, dit-elle, je n'irai pas alors.

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna. Hermione répondit. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle dit à Malfoy de partir, car elle attendait quelqu'un. Draco transplana et Hermione se retrouva toute seule, au milieu de sa chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, un grand homme à la barbe longue et blanche transplane près d'Hermione.

''-Comme va la petite Lily? dit Dumbledore

''-Elle va bien professeur, dit Hermione, que me vouliez-vous?

''-Patience Miss Granger, dit Albus, quelqu'un se joindra à nous pour cette mission.

''-Qui? dit-elle précipitamment

''-Severus Snape, dit-il

''-Le professeur Snape, dit-elle, le maître des potions?

''-Oui, dit Dumbledore, lui-même en personne.

Un instant plus tard, un homme grand, au cheveux gras, noirs et long transplana près du lit et s'avança, pour faire face à Hermione Granger et à Albus Dumbledore.

''-Severus, dit Dumbledore, vous voilà enfin.

''-Oui, dit Snape, je suis là.

''-Désolé de vous interrompre, dit soudain Hermione, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe.

''-L'Ordre à besoin de se reformer d'urgence. dit le professeur Dumbledore, les seuls membres encor en vie sont vous deux et moi. Trois, ce n'est pas terrible. Donc, je disais que Voldemort revient en force, il attaquera Pré au lard avec une bande de Mangemorts. Nous devons agir le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne soit au sommet de sa puissance, comme lors de la mort de Messieurs Potter et Weasley, Miss Granger. Vous vous le rappelez sans doute. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons préparer un plan d'attaque et nous rendre à Pré au lard demain...

''-Professeur, dit Hermione, vous croyez que ce soit vraiment sage d'y aller, je veux dire seulement nous trois? Nous ne ferons pas le poids contre Vous savez qui est son armée de Mangemort.

''-J'ai entendu dire que Monsieur Malfoy sera là, dit le vieux directeur, est-ce à cause de lui que vous ne voulez pas y aller. Je sais pour lui et la jolie Lily, vous ne pourrez rien me cacher Miss Granger, je sais tout sur vous ou à peu près tout...

''-Non, dit Hermione, je ne veux pas y aller, car trois personnes contre une bandes de plus de 10 Mangemorts, c'est une mission suicide. Et en matière de suicide, je sais de quoi je parle.

''-Oui, dit tout à coup Severus Snape qui était resté muet jusque là, mais nous avons un avantage sur eux...

''-Lequel? coupa Hermione

''-Nous savons, commença Snape, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut quelque chose qui nous appartient. Nous comptons, si possible, l'utiliser comme appât.

''-ue veut-il? demanda Hermione

''-Vous le savez ! dit le maître des potions de Poudlard

Le regard d'Hermione passa de l'interrogation à la fureur.

''-Pourquoi elle? le question Hermione

Dumbledore prit soudain la parole et dit:

J''-e crois que vous savez pourquoi Miss Granger. Si je ne me trompe pas, monsieur Malfoy est venu vous en informer tout à l'heure

''-C'est juste, dit Hermione visiblement mal à l'aise, mais je veux savoir s'il m'a dit la vérité, je n'ai pas entièrement confiance en lui,... depuis que je sais ce qu'il est devenu...

''-Lily, dit Severus, est l'arme qu'il faut au monde de la sorcellerie pour détruire Voldemort. Nous devons trouver comment elle fonctionne...

''-Vous parlez d'elle comme si c'était un objet, dit-elle. Elle ne l'est pas. C'est ma fille. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Elle commençe dans la vie et vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'elle doit être utiliser pour le détruire? Elle pourrait mourir, mais ça, vous vous en foutez. En autant que vous soyez en vie.

''-Miss Granger, dit le professeur Snape. J'imagine ce que vous pourvez ressentir...

''Ah oui, coupa Hermione. Vous avez un enfant qui est utiliser et qui va mourir? Non, alors ne me faite pas chier avec ce que vous pensez. Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Vous ne savez rien du tout sauf comment faire une potion, de la magie noire et être l'esclave d'un sorcier qui tue des innocents.

Severus resta muet et regarda Hermione avec un regard de surprise et d'inquiétude. Hermione ne c'était jamais fâché comme cela. Lorsque Potter et Weasley étaient mort, il avait aidé Hermione avec Lily. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire preuve d'autant de gentillesse.

Hermione éclata soudain en sanglot. Comment osaient-ils lui faire ça? Lily n'était qu'une toute petie fille, sans défense.

''-Draco m'a dit de ne pas me rendre à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'Hui, dit soudain Hermione.

''-Oui, dit Dumbledore, mais nous devons tout de même y aller. Le monde de la magie en dépend Miss Granger. Et si nous laissons cette attaque suivre son cours, il pourrait y en avoir d'autres et le monde de la magie pourrait être détruit à jamais.

Hermione avait de la difficulté à respirer. Elle puisa loin et parvint à aller se chercher le peu d'air qu'elle pouvait y prendre. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et dit:

''-D'accord prefesseurs, j'acccepte. Pas pour le monde ou pour vous deux. Mais pour Lily. Je veux qu'elle grandisse dans un monde en paix et en harmonie. Un monde sans guerre.

''-Très bien Miss, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Severus?

''-Oui, Albus, dit-il

''-Vous avez bien compris ce que miss Granger a dit? dit Albus

''-Mais bien sûr, dit Snape

''-Bien, dit le directeur. Miss Granger, allez chercher la petite je vous prie. Nous allons partir maintenant.

''-Oui, Monsieur, dit Hermione. Mais avant de partir, je voudrait rester avec elle quelques instant. Vous comprenez, si l'une ou l'autre ne revenait pas...

Les deux professeurs soupirèrent en signe de compréhension et quittèrent la pièce sans un mot.

''-Lily, dit Severus, ta maman veux te voir.

''-D'accord, dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

Un sourire si innocent, pensa Severus. Et nous allons aller la faire tuer. Qu'est-ce que nous sommes? Des lâches? Oui, c'est ce que nous sommes.

La fillette se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre pour rejoindre Hermione.

''-Qu'est-ce qu'y a maman. dit Lily

''-Nous allons partir pour Pré-au-Lard dans pas longtemps et je voulais passer quelques minutes avec toi avant de partir. J'ai à te parler ma puce.

''-D'accord maman, dit la fillette. Vas-y, parle maman.

''-Tu sais, dit Mione, si jamais je te perdais, je serais très triste, je ne pourrais plus vivre. Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile, mais je dois le faire. Si jamais je te quittais, tu irais vivre à le professeur Snape et si jamais ton papa voulais te voir... il pourrait venir te voir tant qu'il le veut. Si jamais il arrivait que je parte et que je ne puisse revenir, sache que je t'aime, je pourrais mourir pour toi, tu le sais?

''-Oui, maman, dit Lily, je le sais. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça?

''-Il pourrait arriver que je te quitte et je voudrais que tu sois forte, que tu sois brave, que tu survive, pour moi. _(note de l'auteure: j'ai pris cette citation dans l'épisode de Buffy contre les vampires, celui avec Buffy qui se sacrifie pour sauver Dawn et le monde. J'aime trop!)_

En disant cela, Hermione laissa échappée une petite larme qui roula doucement sur sa joue

''-Maman, dit Lily, pourquoi tu pleure?

''-Ma chérie, dit Hermione, tu ne comprend pas le but exacte de notre sortie d'aujourd'hui. C'est surement mieux ainsi.

Les deux filles sortirent pour aller rejoindre les deux hommes dans le halls du bloc oú se trouvait la chambre d'Hermione.

**Petite note :**

**Alors, comment vous trouvez cette nouvelle fic? Je suis dessus depuis hyper longtemps. En fait, c'est la premère fic que j'éai écrite, mais elle étais toujours dans mon ordi. Mais aujourd'hui, je me suis dis: Hey ma vieille, publie là, t'as rien à perdre. En tout cas, elle est assez longue et je vais essayer de faire des chapitres aussi long à chaque publication. Mais je promet rien. REVIEWEZ. Bonne lecture.**

**Sweety-Witches**


	2. Pré au Lard

**La Marque des Ténèbres**

Le titre a pas rapport avec l'histoire, mais j'aime bien ce titre. Je vais faire un court résumé: Hermione a terminée Poudlard, a perdue Ron et Harry, est étudiante à l'université et a une petite fille blonde, pâle et avec un petit regard... arrogant. Couple Hermione/Drago. Je suis pas excellente pour les résumé, mais pour vous faire une idée, lisez-là! J'utiliserai beaucoup de nom anglais pour cette fic (en fait, parfois j'aoime mieux le nom anglais que français, c'est plus beau) mais, il y a un merveilleux lexique.

**LEXIQUE:**

Severus Snape Severus Rogue

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

**Fin de Les Révélations-Chocs**

Les deux filles sortirent pour aller rejoindre les deux hommes dans le halls du bloc oú se trouvait la chambre d'Hermione.

**CHAPITRE 2 - Pré-Au-Lard**

Vous avez mises de bonnes chaussures, dit le professeur Snape.

''-Pourquoi, oncle Severus, dit Lily en riant

Severus Snape se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite fille et dit:

''-Vous allez devoir courir vite. Très vite.

''-Professeur Snape, dit Hermione

''-Oui, Miss, dit le maitre des potions

A''-llons-y, dit Hermione. Je veux en terminer au plus vite. Je ne supporte pas d'attendre.

''-Vous savez qu'elle ne reviendra peut-être pas, dit le professeur Dumbledore

''-Oui, dit Mione. Mais j'aime à croire qu'il y a de l'espoir.

''-Une petite prière ne serait pas de refus Miss, dit le vieux directeur de Poudlard.

La mère et la fille prirent le chemin conduisant à une vieille forêt. Rendu à cet endroit, le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea vers une pierre, cachée entre deux arbres.

''-Albus, dit Severus Snape, pourquoi nous montrez-vous cette vieille chose?

''-C'est un portoloin Severus, dit Albus.

Avant de toucher la pierre, Snape regarda la petite Lily. Cheveux blond, peau pâle, yeux pénétrant et arrogant, trait aristocratique. Il avait l'impression de revoir Draco Malfoy, lorsqu'il était son élève. Elle avait pourtant plusieurs chose de sa mère, un courage monstre, une intelligence hors du commun, une sagesse et un sérieux comme Hermione à Poudlard. Pourtant, si une personne posait les yeux sur elle, c'était à Draco Malfoy qu'elle serait comparée. Malgré cela, en l'écoutant parler, cette même personne reconnaîtrait sans doute Hermione.

Ils touchèrent tous la pierre et se retrouvèrent à Pré-au-Lard.

''-Fred, George, dit Lily en sautant et en pointant du doigt une boutique.

Tout le monde pouvaient s'y attendre, surtout que celui qui l'avait élevé avec elle était Ron. Hermione se rappelait aussi toute les journées qu'ils passaient à la boutique des jumeaux Weasley après la mort de Ron. Les jumeaux gardaient Lily pour qu'elle puisse faire des courses et tous les farces et attrappes que Lily ramenait à la maison. Lily était toujours sérieurse, sauf lorsqu'il y avait des farces et attrappes dans l'air. Là, elle perdait son sérieus légendaire.

''-Lily, dit Mione, nous ne pouvons pas y aller aujourd'hui, nous allons être ne retard.

''-Nous allons oú maman, dit Lily

Hermione ne lui répondit pas. Mais elle pensa: nous allons nous faire tuer!

''-Voilà, dit Severus, l'attaque à commencée. Miss Granger, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Hermione prit la main de sa fille et marcha vers le milieu du village. Elle entendait les sorts qui fusaient d'un côté et de l'autre. Elle était terrifiée. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, reculer et courir le plus loin possible de ce village, pour ne plus y revenir. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait...se battre pour sauver sa fille! Même dans la mort.

Hermione s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle puis, baissa la tête vers sa fille et l'admira un instant. Lily portait une cape noire avec un capuchon sur la tête.

Au moment oú elle reprit son chemin, Mione eu des pensées pour ceux qu'elle aimait, à sa famille: ses parents, Lily, Harry, Ron, la famille Weasley, ses professeurs de Poudlard qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient topus sa famille. Ensuite, elle eu une petite pensée pour Draco: un ange céleste qui par obligation était devenu un ange cornu. Maintenat, le seul moyen de le faire redevenir unn ange céleste serait de la tuer et elle ne le voulait pas, elle l'aimait. Elle se l'était cachée pendant des années et maintenant, alors qu'elle allait peut-être mourir, elle se l'avouait. Oui, elle l'aimait, elle aurait donnée sa vie pour sentir son corps contre elle, ses mains qui là caressaient tendrement, pour sentir ses baisers sur sa nuque, de jouir une dernière fois du sentiment qu'il serait là pour elle à jamais.

Hermione avait de la peine. Elle aurait pu empêcher cela, elle le savait. Comment? Ça, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle était certaine qu'elle aurait pu le sauver des griffes de son père, ce petit mouton et de Voldemort, ce sale chien fini.

''-Maman, dit Lily

''-Oui, ma puce, dit Mione.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air triste, dit Lily

''-Tu n'es qu'une petite fille, dit Mione. Les problèmes des adultes ne devraient pas te faire souffrir. Et pourtant, ils le font.

''-Je t'aime maman, dit Lily. Et te voir comme ça me rend toute triste moi aussi.

Hermione eu un petit rire à cette dernière phrase.

''-Chérie, dit Hermione. Ne sois pas triste. Tu es prête?

''-Oui, maman, dit la petite fille. J'ai hâte d'aller acheter chez oncle Fred et oncle George.

Hermione savait qu'elles n'iraient plus jamais ensemble à la boutique des jumeaux. La mort en enlèverait une à ce monde cruel, les séparant à jamais.

Elles marchaient jusqu'au centre du village de Pré-au-Lard pour rejoindre la bande de Mangemorts enragés et barbares.

''-Plus qu'un pas et nous sommes en enfer, pensa Hermione.

Elle respira un bon coup, lâcha une petite larme qu'elle essuya discrètement, prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la bataille. Elle avait la main dans son sac, sur sa baguette et était prête à la sortir au moment voulu.

Un sort pensa entre elles deux, elles sursautèrent.

''-Maman, pleura Lily, c'est quoi. Je veux m'en aller tout de suite. S'il-te-plait.

''-Lily nous devons rester, dit Hermione plus pour se rassurer que pour rassurer sa fille.

''-Lily pleurait et criait qu'elle voulait partir.

Deux mangemorts se tournèrent vers elles. Le premier envoya un sortilège sur Hermione. L'autre mangemort se précipita vers Lily, l'attrappa au vol et l'amena dans une ruelle sombre.

''-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi, dit le mangemort. Ta mère n'est pas avec toi? Oú est-elle?

Lily pleura, elle était terrifiée. Le mangemort enleva sa cagoule, se pencha sur Lily, là prit par les épaules et dit:

''-Arrête du pleurer Lily, dit-il.

''-Monsieur Malfoy, dit Lily en se calmant un peu.

''-Oui, dit Draco, c'est moi. Oú est...

''-Maman est là-bas, coupa Lily en pointant la foule de mangemort dans la rue

''-Quoi, dit Draco. Pourquoi elle t'a amenée ici? Je lui avais pourtant dis...

''-Oncle Severus... commença-t-elle

''-Snape..., lâcha-t-il, il est ici? Il vous a laissé seul?

''-Oui, dit Lily. C'est...

''-Cache-toi derrière cette poubelle, dit Draco, je vais chercher ta mère. Peut importe qui vient, si ce n'est pas moi, ne sort pas. reste cachée. Et pour être certaine que c'est bien moi, je vais faire un petit hululument de chouette. D'accord?

''-D'accord, dit Lily. Je vais attendre.

Sur ce, elle alla se cacher derrière la poubelle que lui avait indiqué le gentil monsieur Malfoy. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il lui inspirait une confiance aveugle. Sa mère en revanche n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi confiante.

Elle était cachée depuis un bon moment, lorsque homme vêtu d'une cagoule entra dans la ruelle. Il vérifiait qu'il n'y avait personne. Il ne vit personne. Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le mangemort se retourna, car il avait entendu une respiration sifflante. Lily mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruits. L'homme était très près de la poubelle, quand un autre homme arrive derrière lui.

''-Crabbe, dit le nouvel arrivant.

''-Quoi Goyle, dit l'homme de la ruelle.

Elle avait déjà entendu les deux noms: Crabbe et Goyle. Sa maman en avait déjà parlé au professeur Dumbledor et à l'oncle Severus lors des petites réunions.

Son secret pour tout savoir: les oreilles à ralonge que lui avaient donné les oncle Fred et George.

''-Mais j'ai entendu un bruit, dit le dénommé Crabbe. Comme une respiration.

''-Laisse tomber, dit Goyle. C'est surement les sorts ou le vent.

Les deux hommes repartir donc. Tout à coup, Lily entendit un petit sifflement.

Elle se leva et sortit de sa cachette. Des mains là soulevèrent de terre. Lily cria aussi fort qu'elle pu.

Depuis qu'il avait laissé Lily, Draco cherchait Hermione. Oú était-elle donc passée? Tout à coup, au loin, il l'apperçut.Draco couru aussi vite qu'il le pu. Rendu assez près, il remit sa cagoule et s'approcha du mangemort tenant Hermione.

''-Lâche-là, dit Draco. Je m'occupe d'elle.

''-Pourquoi, dit le mangemort

''-lle est peut-être surveillée, dit Draco. Je vais aller m'occuper d'elle un peu plus loin.

Regagné la ruelle ne fut pas facile. Éviter les sorts qui déviaient vers eux ou qui leurs étaient destinés et repousser les mangemorts qui voulaient attaquer Hermione. Chaque fois qu'un mangemort s'approchait trop près, Draco disait:

''-Je m'occupe d'elle plus loin, elle doit être surveillée par ses petits copains.

Après une lutte acharnée pour s'échapper de la bataille, ils atteignirent la ruelle. Hermione était faible mais, elle tenait sur ses jambes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la ruelle, le jeune homme vit un mangemort qui tenait Lily à bout de bras.

Draco regarda autour de lui, visa le magemort et murmura:

''-Avada Kedavra.

Le mangemort s'écroula, lâchant la petite fille qui trébucha.

Draco lâcha le bras d'Hermione et la jeune femme alla voir sa petite fille pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Draco alla vers elles et dit:

''-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

''-En mission por l'Ordre, dit Hermione

''-Avec elle, dit Malfoy en pointant Lily.

''-Oui, c'est l'appat, dit Hermione

''-Vous êtes venus, dit Draco

''-Oui, répondit Hermione.

''-Et ce, malgré mon interdiction, dit le jeune homme?

''-Oui, dit Hermione.

''-J'aurais pu vous tuer par mégarde, dit toujours Draco en fixant Hermione.

''-Je sais, dit Mione. Mais tu ne l'as pas fais.

''-Oui, dit Draco. Mais si un mangemort vous avait prit en griffe et que je ne vous avais pas vu? Si je n'avais pas vu Lily lorsque vous avez été séparé.

A présent, il criait presque. De rage, de colère.

''-Je vais essayer de vous aider à sortir, dit Draco, mais je ne vous promet rien. Il y a qui avec toi?

''-Dumbledore et Snape, dit Hermione.

''-D'accord, je vais faire mon possible pour vous conduire en sécurité, le plus près possible d'eux. Allons-y.

Hermione prit Lily dans ses bras. Draco couvrait Hermione et Lily. Ils couraient pour échapper à la guerre qui sévissait encore trop près d'eux. Ils dépassèrent les derniers mangemorts, tournèrent le coin d'une intersection et apperçurent Dumbledore et Snape qui venaient vers eux en courant.

Après s'être assuré qu'elles étaient en sécurité, Draco couru et se perdit dans la troupe de mangemorts qui se battaient, tuaient et détruisaient tout sur leurs passages.

Hermione regarda au loin, puis sa fille. Elle était si belle, si pure et si innocente. Lily pleurait.

''-Tu vas bien ma puce? dit Mione

''-Maman, dit Lily toujours en pleurenat, je ne voulais pas lui désobéir, mais j'ai entendu le petit hululement,

''-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? dit Hermione

''-Miss Granger, dit Snape, elle est choquée et elle ne sait plus trop ce qu'elle dit.

''-Ma puce, dit Hermione, répond à maman. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? À qui as-tu désobéit?

''-À monsieur Malfoy, dit Lily. Il m'avait dit de rester cacher pendant qu'il allait te chercher. Et que je ne devais sortir sous aucun prétexte. Qu'il ferait un petit hululement de chouette pour me dire que c'est lui et que je peux sortir. Mais il y avait deux hommes qui sont venu et ensuite, je croyais qu'ils étaient repartit. J'ai entendu un petit sifflement, je pensait que monsieur Malfoy avait eu un peu de mal à siffler, alors je suis sortis et le méchant monsieurs m'a prit et m'a fait ml.

''-D'accord, dit Mione. Repartons chez nous, c'est terminé.

''-Miss, dit Snape. Notre plan n'a pas été accomplit...

''-Un plan, dit Mione. Quel plan?

'-Nous devions utiliser Lily, dit Dumbledore, pour attirer Voldemort vers nous, seul, comme cela, nous serions trois contre lui. Mais je crois qu'il ne sait pas que Lily est la Clé dont il a besoin pour sortir de sa prison.

''-Lily était notre appat, dit Snape. Mais puisqu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était Lily, nous devrons le lui faire savoir et revenir pour mettre notre plan à exécution.

''-Vous voulez dire, dit Hermione avec un regard horrifié, qu'il va encore flalloir que nous risquions encore nos vie, elle et moi, pour que votre plan.

''-Non, pas vous..., commença Dumbledore.

Hermione soupira de soulagement

''-... Juste elle, termina le directeur en pointant la petite fille blonde.

Le soulagement qu'avait éprouvé Hermione quelques scondes plus tôt, s'envola pour faire place à de la terreur.

''-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Elle va mourir. Je vais y aller à sa place. Je veux mourir à sa place. Vivre sans elle serait comme mourir, mais en étant conscient.

''-Et pour Lily, dit Snape, comment croyez-vous qu'elle se sentira en ayant perdu sa mère.

''-Elle est jeune, dit Mione. Elle oubliera peu à peu. Vous la confierez à un des jumeaux Weasley ou àGinny.

''-Ginny est morte, dit doucement Snape.

''-Je le sais bien, dit Mione, mais j'espérais que...

''-Maman, dit une petite blonde qui tirait sur la manche d'Hermione. Je vaus aller chez les oncles Fred et George.

''-Miss, dirent Snape et Albus, nous ne croyaons pas que ce soit une bonne idée de s'éterniser ici.

''-Non, coupa Hemrione, nous y allons. Venez nous reconduire et vous pourrez repartir. Une des jumeaux nous ramenera, moi et Lily.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes escortèrent les deux filles au magasin de Farces & Attrappes des jumeaux Weasley.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, les deux hommes dirent au revoir et repârtir vers le quartier de l'Ordre.

Fred et George virent les accueillir avec un grand sourire qui disparut lorsqu'ils virent les larmes sur le visage de la mère et les yeux rouge de la fille.

''-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivées, dit Fred d'un ton inquiet.

Lily alla vers le fond du magasin pour voir la marchadise.

''-C'est que... commença Mione avat de rapartir à pleurer.

**Alors, ça vous a plu? Le prochain chapitre se passera à l'intérieurs du magasin. Il n'y a pas d'action prévu, mais si je trouve quelque chose, vous verrai. Pour chaque chapitre, j'ai décider de poser une question (histoire de mieux connaître mes lecteurs) et cette fois, ce sera... Qui est vos auteur(e)s de fic préférés et vos fics préférés. Pour ma pars, j'aime bien DamonBourne et leurs histoire, Malfoy chez les Moldus (à lire, ils sont dans mes auteurs et mes fic favotite) Je mettrai les réponses dans le chapitre suivant la question. Pour les lecteurs de mes autres fic, sachez que je n'ai pas arrêtée, mais j'ai plus d'inspiration. N'oubliez pas, je veux des Reviews. **

_**Sweety****-****Witches**_


	3. Tout le monde chez Draco

**La Marque des Ténèbres**

Le titre a pas rapport avec l'histoire, mais j'aime bien ce titre. Je vais faire un court résumé: Hermione a terminée Poudlard, a perdue Ron et Harry, est étudiante à l'université et a une petite fille blonde, pâle et avec un petit regard... arrogant. Couple Hermione/Drago. Je suis pas excellente pour les résumé, mais pour vous faire une idée, lisez-là! J'utiliserai beaucoup de nom anglais pour cette fic (en fait, parfois j'aoime mieux le nom anglais que français, c'est plus beau) mais, il y a un merveilleux lexique.

**LEXIQUE:**

Severus Snape Severus Rogue

Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy

**Fin de Pré-Au-Lard**

Sans un mot, les deux hommes escortèrent les deux filles au magasin de Farces & Attrappes des jumeaux Weasley.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, les deux hommes dirent au revoir et repârtir vers le quartier de l'Ordre.

Fred et George virent les accueillir avec un grand sourire qui disparut lorsqu'ils virent les larmes sur le visage de la mère et les yeux rouge de la fille.

''-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivées, dit Fred d'un ton inquiet.

Lily alla vers le fond du magasin pour voir la marchadise.

''-C'est que... commença Mione avat de rapartir à pleurer.

**CHAPITRE 3 - Tout le monde chez Draco**

''-C'est que... commença Mione avat de rapartir à pleurer.

''- Mione, dit George. Parle, tu nous inquiète.

''- J'aurais tellement aimée que les choses se passe autrement. dit-elle. Que Ron et Harry soit toujours là. Que Lily vivent dans un monde sans guerre, qu'elle ne soit pas cette stupide clé.

''- Clé, dirent ensemble les jumeaux

''- Oui, dit Hermione. Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore et Snape m'ont apprit que Voldemort voulait Lily

Les jumeaux firent la grimace à l'annonce de ce nom maudit qui avait causé tant de perte, de tristesse, de désespoir et de cauchemars.

''- Et en plus, dit Hermione, Malfoy est venu me voir pour me parler d'une prophétie...

''- Prophétie, dit Fred

''- Celle que Lily est la clé. dit Mione Il a apprit que Lily était sa fille.

''- Oh mon Dieu, dit Fred, comment il a réagit?

''- Il a dit que maintenant que Lily existe, dit Mione, il y a un espoir de rédemption pour lui. Qu'il n'est pas aussi nul et sans avenir qu'il le croyait.

''- Je vais m'occuper de Lily, dit George.

''- Pas d'oreilles à rallonge, dit Hermione. Je ne veux pas qu'elle entende des choses, des choses dont je peux lui épargner la souffrance.

George alle retrouvé la petite fille blonde.

''- Tu crois que quelque chose peut lui arriver, dit Fred.

''- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. Mais je préfère mourir plutôt que ce soit elle. J'aimerais que tu me promette un truc.

''- Ce que tu veux, dit Fred

''- Si je meurt, dit Hermione, jeveux que tu l'a prenne avec toi, que tu l'a protège contre lui. Elle est en âge de Garderie et c'est trop tôt pour mourir. Une belle vie l'attend, sans mort, sans sang, sans lui.

''- Je te le promet, dit Fred. Parole de Weasley.

''- Tu sais, dit Herminone, Neville me manque aussi.

''- Qui aurait cru qu'il mourait en te sauvant la vie. dit Fred.

''- C'est vrai, dit Herminoe. Il était maladroit, mais avait un coeur gros comme ça.

''- Harry, Ron, dit une petite voix.

Hermione se tourna juste à temps pour voir Lily courir dehors. George courait derrière elle.

''- Non, dit George, ce ne sont pas eux, c'est...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux puissant bras prirent Lily sous les bras et ils transplanèrent.

''- George? dit Fred

''- Dehors, dit George, il y avait Harry et Ron. Je suis certain qu'ils ont prit du polynectar pour prendre leur apparences. Penses-y un peu, vers qui Lily irait aussi facilement? Surement pas vers des inconnus. Et je les ai vu aussi.

''- Voulez-vous venir la récupérer avec moi, demanda Hermione

''- Oui, dit Fred.

''- Je ferme la boutique et j'arrive. dit George. Je vous rejoint à l'appartement de Mione.

Fred et Hermione transplanèrent dans la chambre universitaire d'Hermione.

''- Je vais me changer, dit Hermione

POP

Fred et Hermione se tournèrent pour accueillir George, mais ce n'était pas lui.

''- Malfoy, dit Fred. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

''- Je voulais savoir si vous étiez là. Je reviens.

Il apparu quelques secondes plus tard, avec Lily, lovée dans ses bras.

''- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé Crabbe et Goyle pour la tuer, mais j'ai pris la place de un. Ne là réveillez pas.

''- Elle sait que c'est toi? demanda Hermione.

''- Oui, dit-il. Au bout d'un heure je suis redevenue moi-même. J'était allé la cacher dans un endroit conu de moi seul. Je suis aller m'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour la regarder jouer et elle m'a sautée dessus. Ensuite, elle s'est endormit. Elle est tellement mignone.

''- Dépose-là sur le lit, dit Fred.

''- Weasley, dit Malfoy. Comment vont les affaires?

''- Quoi, dit Fred, surprit.

''- La boutique, dit Malfoy, les affaires vont bien?

''- Oui, dit Fred.

''- Que fait George, dit Hermione

POP

''- Je suis là, dit George. Désolé, mais un client est arrivé et...

Il stoppa en voyant Draco. Et se regard alla vers Lily

''- Qu'est-ce... commença George

''- Malfoy, dit Hermione. Cet endroit oú tu l'as amené, elle y serais en sécurité?

''- Oui, dit Draco. C'est sécuriaire. Si vous voulez y vivre, le temps que ce soit terminé.

''- D'accord, dit Hermione. Fred, George, pouvez-vous m'aider à transporter quelques affaires.

''- Oui, dirent-ils.

''- Malfoy... commença-t-elle

''- Draco, termina-t-il. Appelle-moi Draco ou Dray.

''- D'accord. Draco, dut Hermione. Tu peux l'apporter à cet endroit. Je vais arriver dans pas longtemps.

''- Je vais la porter jusque là, dit-il. Ensuite, je vais venir vous chercher chacun votre tour, parce que c'est protégé et que je suis le seul pouvant y accéder. Si je ne suis pas là, celui qui transplanera sera réduit en cendres.

Il alla près du lit, prit Lily dans ses bras. Lily se lova contre lui, elle étatait toujours endormit.

''- D'accord, dit Hermine. J'attend ici

Lily et son père disparurent en un petit POP et Draco réapparu seul au bout d'un petit moment.

''- Désolé, dit-il, mais j'ai du aller là porter jusqu'à mon lit, pour éviter qu'elle ne se réveille.

Hermione souria intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il être si gentil, lui qui avait été si méchant, un serpentard imbus de lui-même, un merdique mangemort. Allez ma vieille, surveille tes pensées. J'espère qu'il ne lit pas les pensées.

Draco là regarda en fronçant les sourcils, haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien.

''- Est-ce que tu est capable de lire les pensées? osa-t-elle demander

''- Oui, dit-il, je sais lire les pensées. Les tiennes sont venue à moi sans que je me force de les intercepter.

''- Pourquoi? dit-elle.

''- Je suppose que quelque chose unit nos pensées. dit Draco

''- Draco? dit doucement Hermione

''- Hummm, dit Draco

''- Je suis désolé d'avoir pensée ça, avoua-t-elle, mais c'est instinctif chez moi.

''- Pas grave, dit-il. Je suis habitué à pire avec mon père. Viens!

Hermione s'aprocha. Draco là prit dans ses bras et ils disparurent en un POP.

Après être arrivés près de Lily, Draco soupira

''- Je vais chercher les frêres de la belette, dit-il.

POP Il disparu.

Elle regarda Lily, elle était entouré de couvertures roses, lilas. Des couleurs de petites filles.

''- Mione, dit une voix.

''- Fred, dit Hermione.

''- Chut, dit Draco. Elle dort. Ne la réveillez pas.

Hermione sortit en compagnie de Fred et Draco.

George attendait dans le salon, entrain de défaire les bagages.

''- Tu vas? demanda George

''- J'ai oublié un truc, dit le blond en montant l'escalier.

Draco montant rapidement l'escalier et se diriges vers les chambres d'invités. Il entra dans la sienne. Il pénétra l'esprit de sa fille et sortis, alla dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Magiquement, il fit apparaitre dans un coin un lit avec des draps couleurs roses très pâles. Les mûrs prirent la même teinte, ainsi que les rideaux et les accessoires. Par la suite, il fit apparaitre une petite peluche usée: celle de son enfance. Sur une étagère, il fit apparaitre des poupées de porcelaines et différentes décorations qui plairaitent à Lily. Il avait vu dans sa tête ce qu'elle aimait. Dans un autre coin, qui était vide, il fit apparaitre un aquarium avec des poissons multicolores.

Il alla chercher sa fille et l'amena dans sa nouvelle chambre.

''- Il fait noir, mumura-t-il en faisant apparaitre une petite lampe.

Elle projettait tantôt res rayons ambrés, tantôt des rayons argentés et tantôt des rayons molticolores. Il alla près de la porte et ragarda la petite fille blonde dormir, un pouce dans la bouche.

Il redescendit en bas, allant chercher les autres pour leurs montrer les chambres.

''- Mienne se trouve dans cette aile, dit-il. Les vôtres sont dans l'aile opposée. Bonne nuit.

Il s'éloigna et entra dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il fut certain que plus pesonne ne se trouvait dans les parages, il sortit et alla à la chambre de Lily. Il s'assied dans un fauteuils en chintz et s'endormit.

''- Monsieurs Malfoy, dit un toute petite voix dans la tête de Draco.

Il s'éveilla et vit Lily qui se tenait devant lui.

''- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily? demanda-t-il

''- J'ai fais un cauchemar dit-elle.

''- Tu veux du lait ou quelque chose? demanda Draco

''- Est-ce que tu pourrais tu coucher à côté de moi? demanda-t-elle

''- Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Draco

''- S'il-te-plait, suplia-t-elle

''- D'accord, dit Draco en se levant. Couche toi là.

Draco se coucha à ses côtés.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'éveilla. Il était assez tard. Lily n'était nul part en bas. Elle remonta et trouva la chambre de Lily. En entra doucement, sans bruit. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était surprenant.

Le père et la fille. Lily dormait lové contre Draco. Hermione sourit. Deux têtes blonde l'une près de l'autre.

Soudain, Draco ouvrit les yeux.

''- Je sentais bien que quelqu'un me regardait. dit-il. Je sais, je suis beau.

''- Bien dormit, dit Hermione.

Draco se leva, faisant atttention pour ne pas réveiller Lily.

Il alla rejoindre Herminoe et allèrent à la cuisine. Assient en silence dans la cuisine.

''- Tu veux un café? dit Draco en rompant le silence. Et un petit déjeuner aussi?

''- Oui pour les deux, dit Hermione.

En 10 minutes, Draco apporta un plateau avec café et petit déjeuner.

''- Si tu manque de quelque chose, tu le dis, dit Draco.

''- Tu l'a fais de façon moldue? demanda Hermione

''- Oui, dit Draco. Je travaille souvent de façon moldue quand j'ai le temps. J'ai horreur de ma baguette depuis quelque temps.

''- Pourquoi? demanda Mione

''- C'est l'arme dont je me sers pour tuer, dit-il simplement

Il baissa les yeux et commença à manger.

''- Draaaaaaacoooo, dit une petite voix du haut de l'escalier.

''- J'arrive Lily, cria-il.

Il se leva et alla voir la petite fille.

''- Descend, dit Draco. Ta mère est en bas.

Lily descendit.

''- Nous avons du pain sur la panche, dit Hermione à Draco.

''- Je vais réveiller les jumeaux, dit Draco

Draco monta l'escaliet et pénétra dans l'aile des chambres d'invités. Il toqua aux portes correspondant à celles des jumeaux.

''- Debout, cria-t-il. Grouillez les belettes.

Des grognements se firent entendre.

Draco redescendit en bas.

''- Tu veux quoi pour manger Lily? demanda Draco

''- D'habitude maman me fait un petit déjeuner surprise avec une surprise. dit Lily

''- D'accord, dit-il. Je vais essayer de me montrer à la hauteur.

Il alla à la cuisine, fit des crêpes. En son centre, il fit magiquement un coeur en chocolat. Il recouvrit le tout de fruits frais. Il apporta du sirop dérable, du chocolat fondu, de la crème anglaise et de la crème fouettée.

''- Wow, dit Lily.

''- Ça te plait? demanda Draco

''- Oui, dit Lily en s'empiffrant de crêpe.

Draco là regardait faire.

''- Ce sera trop sucré, dit-il

Lily était entrain de verser du sirop, du chocolat, de la crème et garnissait le tout de crème fouettée.

''- J'adore le sucre, expliqua-t-elle.

Draco haussa les épaules.

''- Il y a quoi pour manger? dirent ensemble les jumeaux

''- Ce que vous voulez, dit Draco.

''- Oncle Fred, dit lily. Tu veux une bouchée?

''- Bien sûr, répondit Fred.

Il s"'approcha.

''- Je crois que je vais passer mon tour, dit-il. Mon taux de sucre va grimper à une vitesse alarmante si je prend un bouchée de ça.

Tous partirent à rire.

À la fin du repas, ils montèrent tous dans leurs chambres pour s'habiller.

On toqua à la porte de Draco, alors qu'il terminais d'attacher son pantalon

''- Oui, dit-il. Entrez.

''- C'est moi, dit une petite tête blonde.

''- Lily, dit Draco. il y a un problème.

''- Je sais pas quoi mettre, dit Lily

Draco fonça à la chambre de sa fille, ouvrit le placard. Il sortit une petite robe de princesse.

''- Ça c'est bien, dit Draco.

Il retourna à sa chambre.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, il alla à la salle à manger. Hermione, les jumeaux et Lily l'y attendait.

''- Draco, dit Hermione.

''- Quoi, dit Dray

''- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire hier par lier par la pensée? dit Hermione

''- Un truc nous unit, commença-t-il. Une pensée que nous avons tous deux.

Hermione avait un regard de quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas.

''- Lily, dit Draco. C'est elle la pensée qu nous unit.

''- Je dois te dire un truc, dit Hermine. Seul à seul.

Ils s'éloignèrent.

''- Qui a-t-il? demanda Draco

''- Lily ne sait pas que tu es son père, dit Mione. Je veux pas lui dire maintenant.

''- Tu dit qu'à l'école elle porte le nom de Malfoy, dit Draco

''- Oui, c'es vrai. admit Hermione, mais je suppose qu'elle n'a jamais portée attention à ça. Elle est si jeune.

''- T'as raison, dit Draco.


End file.
